


Blue Sector

by LiseranThistle



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Multi, My first Story for this site, Mystery, Romance, Some moments of suicide, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiseranThistle/pseuds/LiseranThistle
Summary: The city of Townsville is no more, and through the redemption of one monkey, rises a great city called Red Sector. The mayor of the Sector is one stressed out Brick "JoJo" Johnson. His Brother Boomer, his media advisor, tries everything he can to make his brother seem spotless. But in the midst of Bricks Assassination, Boomer finds himself losing chances to fix things in more ways than one.Soon it's a race through time to try to find the killers before the clock resets again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Story for this site. Note, I have written before, and you can find another copy of this story on my other account on fan fiction. It was well received there, so I figured I should use this account for something. 
> 
> People seemed to really like it, and I hope you like it as well. :)

"You wanna tell me what this is, or should I start?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Boomer looked at his brother from across the desk. His hands were in his lap, knotted and twisted from nervousness. His head was down, and he wasn't looking at Brick at all. In front of him, on the desk, were tabloids. Three tabloids all reporting about the infamous Brick Johnson. Mayor of the Red sector, and head supervisor of JOJO Inc. He was a big deal.

Boomer gulped. "Well..." he started. He didn't know how to say this to Brick, it had been plaguing his mind for some time now. Boomer didn't run a sector like Brick did, so he had no idea how you ran a city. He was just in the media department, but if anyone saw the tabloids today, they would know he wasn't very good at his job. Brick poked one of the tabloids, it seemed to be reporting an affair he had twelve years ago with a miss Morbucks. Boomer didn't know who Princess Morbucks was personally, but he did know she was one of the most well respected citizens in the Red Sector. As her name suggested, she had a lot of money. "I don't think you understand how to do your job, Boomer." Brick said. "The media has been on my ass for two weeks now with this!"

Boomer still wasn't looking at his brother. He didn't understand what was so wrong about a few rumors. It was nothing major anyway. Lots of other celebrities had been subject to the tabloids. But no one's really believed them at all. "I understand your anger, but... you can't expect people to not talk about you. I mean, your Brick JoJo. Shouldn't this be nothing to you?" He said looking up at Brick. Brick slammed his fist on the desk.

"No! It means everything to me! First they report I'm an alien, and then they really dig up the dirt. What happens when the shit they spew starts to make sense to those idiots? How can I rule a city with people who think so little of me?" He boomed. He stood up, he looked very business like in that black suit of his. It had slight, silver lines going down the legs, and red cufflinks with an additional velvet tie. His hair was cut, no longer was it long or held in a messy ponytail. He ditched the hat, but he still kept it in his office on his bookcase. Most strikingly of all though, were his eyes. They were an unnatural shade of red. They seem to darken when angry, which really freaked Boomer out sometimes. Remnants of old power long gone. Bricks hands were behind his back, all serious.

"Boomer, get rid of these rumors. Now. Or I'll fire you. You can say goodbye to that apartment and scholarship I got you, unless you don't flush out the media. Leave." He said. Boomer nodded, he got up and turned toward the door.

Before leaving, he turned and said, "Um... you know it's our birthday right? Butch is planning a party this evening at the Grande Bellum Theatre. I just wanted to tell you, because you hate surprises." He said. He nervously chuckled, as he took one last look, and walked out the door. Standing there, waiting to go in was a boy his age with brown hair and eyes. He wore a faded brown hoody, with a black shirt underneath. A custom made design that read "Mitch Rules" in sketchy white lines. Mitch looked up expectantly."He didn't take it so well." Boomer said to him. Mitch slumped into one of the waiting room chairs.

"Man. I knew I shouldn't have written that story. You were right Boom." He said. Boomer sighed, and took a seat next to him. "Well at least I've got work now. I've got to make Mr. Red here as spotless as an angel. Otherwise, the media will eat up that story you wrote." He said. Mitch put his hands behind his head, sitting back he closed his eyes, and rested. "And it doesn't help with Morbucks being at the party. She might take this whole thing and ruin it." He said. The party was something that couldn't go wrong. If it did go wrong, Brick would make Boomer pay for it.

"I shudder thinking about it. Remember last year's Christmas fiasco? Oh, it was horrible! The amount of written apologies that went into that?" He shook his head. "My wrist hurts thinking about it." Mitch got up from his seat. He had a bag slung across his shoulders.

"I just remembered, I gotta go give bitchy her coffee. You know how she is." He said. Boomer could see he clearly didn't have a cup of coffee with him. He would be late no doubt, and Mitch being who he is would probably try to lie his way out. Boomer groaned.

Why did he have to be the one to lose his powers first? Years ago, when they were little. When they could fly, and crush things with their hands. When they could lift cars, and buildings like it was nothing. Boomer didn't really care about the well being of the city, but when he lost his powers, he saw what it was really like. There was no need to feel threatened, or to even feel sad about the things people said about him; not when he could fly away. He really missed that feeling of flight.

"Hey." Someone said from across the room. He was taken out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a girl he hadn't seen before. She had bright blue eyes, and she wore a dusty halter top. She also had on big baggy shorts, that were really dirty. Ties around her waist was a big, clunky work bag, which looked as if it were tied together with duct tape. And to make things even more stranger, her hair had beads braided into them, not small beads, big bulky ones. Big, bulky blue beads that were noticeable a mile away. All of her hair tied intricately back with a blue ribbon.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked her. She had this very serious look on her face. Boomer felt like something was off about her. Did he know her from somewhere? The girl walked closer to him. He stood up, and took a few steps back.

"Are you Boomer JoJo?" She asked. Her eyes were all serious, they were also really pretty. That blue color really fit her. As he took a second look at her, he noticed she had big hiking boots on, caked in mud and what he thought was ash. Did she live near the woods, or something? That would explain why she's so dirty right now. But despite the dirt, he couldn't help but notice she was also very pretty. He decided to stop staring at her like that, she probably thought he was some sort of pervert now. He nodded. "Yeah that's me." He said. He smiled. "Can I help you with someth-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was blown back with a kick into the wall. His body flew, and he was flung into the next room. He landed right on Bricks desk, his brother looked down at him mortified. Blood streamed from the corners of Boomers mouth, he couldn't quite speak yet. Boomer didn't really feel any pain. He was in shock at the moment. "Boomer!?" Brick finally said. His brother looked up to the doorway. The girl from before walked through the hole Boomer made. Brick stumbled back. He fell on the floor, and hid behind his desk. Boomer couldn't move at all. He felt like everything was broken.

The girl looked at him once. Boomer looked her in her eyes, she was probably gonna kill him here. But then she broke her gaze, and went to Brick. Brick got up and tried to run, but the girl threw something at him. Boomer couldn't see what it was, but based on the sound Brick made, it must have hurt a lot. Boomer still couldn't speak. He saw white spots before his eyes. He thought this must be it. He's going to die isn't he. He closed his eyes, and waited. The white light came, and then over come by a bright, blue light.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting in a chair. His hands were knotted from nervousness. This time they were shaking. He looked up, only to be met by his brothers annoyed gaze. On the desk in front of him were three tabloids, one of which reported an affair Brick had with Miss Morbucks twelve years ago.

"You wanna tell me what this is, or should I start?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story! I hope you enjoy it.

Brick stared at his brother from across his desk. "You wanna tell me what this is, or should I start?" He said. He had been sick and tired of the media. For two weeks he had been hounded endlessly with stories about absurd things. It bothered him greatly to see that people, citizens for God's sake, thought so little of their leader; that they would denounce him as a play boy. He poked a finger at one of the tabloids on the desk. Boomer wasn't looking at him at all. His brother seemed rather shaken, literally. Brick could see Boomers hands shaking visibly. It made Brick stop for a second. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked. Boomer gave no response. What the hell was wrong with his brother? He decided to go easy on him this time around.

"Listen, it's just tabloids. I'm sorry i-" he stopped short, because Boomer started crying. He was taken aback by his brothers sobbing. "Bro- dude- boom, it's fine. Just don't let it happen again. I swear I'm not mad." Brick said, his eyes filled with worry. Boomer was still crying.

Finally, he sniffed and said. "It's not about the tabs..." Brick decided to let his brother cry it out. After a few minutes, Brick began to speak again. But Boomer dismissed himself and left, slamming the door on his way out.

He didn't say anything at all. No happy birthday, or anything. Brick sat back in his chair. He wondered what that was all about? Why was Boomer crying? He decided to check on Boomer later. He would take him out to eat, or something, to cheer him up. He needed to clear his mind for a few minutes, anyway. He picked up a few documents. They were trading requests. Trading requests had been coming in a lot lately. He wondered why? It was a problem when people wanted to leave. Brick had tried his best. As he was the last to lose his powers, he had enough in him to fix a few "problems" the city had. One of those problems being a vigilante group who called themselves the "Powerpuff girls." He used to fly around and help with decades old debris clean up. Rubble from fights he had to stop. Rubble from monsters he had to kill.

When he first heard the name, he had to stop himself from laughing. It was so childish. But then the girls started to cause damage. Lots of damage. The former mayor 20 years ago, still had to pay off debts owed to people who owned small businesses, and highway workers who had been put out of work because of monster fights, and super villains.

Brick skimmed over the file. That was the price you paid if you moved here, back in the day. The girls powers were destructive, and yes, while they used them for good, one was never sure if they even cared about what they were doing. They seemed very devoid of emotion most of the time. He remembered he had to bail Butch out every couple of days. The guy loved his sweets and money. Brick tried to talk with one of them once. But she didn't say anything to him. She stared at him with blank, unnatural pink eyes. She nodded, then flew away.

They were gone now though. The girls disappeared from the city when Mojo died. He guessed since they were no longer needed, they left. Mojo had given up his life of crime years ago anyway. Him being the last of the super villain generation, it was only a matter of time before he retired officially. What brick couldn't understand at all about the girls though, was why they were so plain. They would give the most basic of answers, so much that it seemed unnatural. Planned. Scripted. Like they weren't really human. And maybe they weren't.

He got up from his desk and walked to the big window over looking the city. He looked out over his sector. Red Sector was the best city by far, recognised all over the world. Some even go far as to call it the Sector Capitol of the world. It was a bright shiny metropolis, and Brick loved it.

If those girls ever returned, it would ruin the city. It would make everything harder on everyone. Mojo tried hard to be good in the end by making JOJO Inc, a corporation that made the best technology in the world. Most had forgiven him, others were still a little wary, but nonetheless they trusted him. Which is how Brick became mayor over this town. This city. He had won their trust. He couldn't lose it for a second. Which is why these tabloids are a little grating. He picked one up. On it was a "real life picture of Mayor Johnson and Miss Morbucks together at the park!" He hadn't dated miss Morbucks at all. She was cute, but she was taken. And a little gay. A man his age shouldn't even be worrying about that.

The door opened.

He turned to look to see who had come in. He hoped it was Boomer or Mitch. It wasn't. It was a girl. A blonde who was covered in dirt and grime. "May I help yo-" he said, before she threw something at him. He ducked in the nick of time, and looked up to see it was a sharp curved blade. He ran for the phone, trying to call security, but she got there first, inhumanly fast on those feet of hers. She gave him a kick in the stomach that knocked him back against the wall. She stood over him. She had pried the knife from the wall, and was about to stab him, when she was suddenly tackled. Brick got up quickly, Boomer had her on the ground, he arms were pinned. Brick reached for the phone, and just as he finished the call, he was shot.

Right in the head. Brick Johnson died that day, by an assassination attempt. The blonde girl pushed boomer off, and ran for it. The security stormed in the room, two guards went after the girl, but later it was confirmed she had killed herself in a storage unit across the street. Boomer laid there, with a blanket around him, hating himself for wasting his second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story!

Butch stood at the door of the Grande Bellum Theatre smiling. At each guest, he shook their hand and told them to wait in the lobby. A lot of important people were here tonight. Emissaries from across the globe to be exact. That's just how great Red Sector is, isn't it? Butch almost got a sector of his own, once upon a time. But that was years ago. When Mojo was still around. When he ruled the city. He didn't now. Now he was dead. Butch can't remember exactly how it happened, but he does know how Mojo died.

A group of super powered kids like him brought him down. They were all girls, and they weren't entirely human. Butch read later in a paper on that day, that they were man made creations. Made by a man in a lab. But they're gone now. No more monsters to fight, or villains to stop. Butch was always a trouble maker. When they had their powers, he was the one who decided to rob banks and steal candy, the trouble maker of the group. He was the second one to lose his powers. He was always stopped by one of those girls in the end. He never really made it far when she caught up to him. She was a girl with green eyes, and a plain green dress. Her face as blank and dreary as her attire. It had a single black stripe across the stomach, and her hair was in a short Bob. He could remember how much it sucked when she caught him.

She would bring him to the police station, and leave him there without any answers, just the evidence of his crime. The police would see the stolen candy or money, and throw him in jail. But only for a few hours. Brick and Boomer would pay his bail, and they would fly home like nothing happened. When they got home, Mojo Jojo would be there, waiting for them. He was a strange thing. First of all he wasn't human. He was a monkey. Second of all, he could speak. The citizens of Townsville, what Red Sector used to be called, figured that was good enough for them. He was made a citizen with no questions asked.

Butch checked the time, and continued to shake people's hands. He looked around, trying to see if maybe he had let Boomer in without warning. Nope, that ditzy blonde brother of his was not here yet. He decided to give him a few more minutes. Maybe another hour if he had to. He saw Mitch and his cousins. He was here with his parents, two plain ordinary people with no powers whatsoever. His cousin Robin was here. She was Princesses date for the party, and she was Mitch's cousin. So she, an even more ordinary person than Mitch, was more than welcome at the party.

Butch knew a long time ago that he and his brothers weren't normal.

Mojo had made them in a lab, just like the girls. Well, more like he made them in a toilet. A prison toilet. Mojo hated those girls with a passion; he wanted them destroyed. Back then, they didn't really care about that. Sure, they were bad kids, "brats" is the proper term, but they were also six. No fight insued the day they were created, just them galavanting across the whole city, messing with people. They ran into the girls once or twice, but it was more of a meet and greet in the sky, then a fight. The girls asked them questions, things about Mojo and their own powers, all in the same monotone voice everyone was familiar with.

When they returned home, Mojo wondered why they hadn't destroyed the girls yet. They didn't have an excuse, they just wanted dinner. And so that's how their life went with Mojo. They would leave for school, because Mojo knew the girls went to school, and they would come back being scolded for not trying to kill them. But then he would go and ask them how their day was and what they'd learned. Nothing special, that's what they would say. He would nod, and start dinner, then they would go their separate ways. They were like a family, really.

Butch thought that was enough time for Boomer, he could see head lights coming up the street anyway. He closed the doors of the theatre and waited for boomer to come in.. "Now everyone, please be quiet! Mayor Brick may walk through the door any minute now!" He said loudly. Soft giggles could be heard from the women. A full on chortle from Miss Morbucks. She had Robin by her side, arms locked together, each hiding smiles behind their hands. Butch invited Princess Morbucks to the party as a joke. He knew she had read the tabloids, he just wanted to see Bricks face when he came in she yelled, "BRICKY!" As if they were old friends. They weren't. Which made it all the more hilarious.

A few minutes passed, and the doors finally opened again. And this time, it's Boomer who walks in, as well as a few other people. They looked like reporters. Everyone in the room was whispering about the reporters here. They didn't know this would be a public event. It wasn't. It was a private party for friends and family. Butch walked up to Boomer. It was only then that he noticed his brothers sullen expression. He approached with caution. "Boomer?" He asked. "What's going on? Who are all these reporters?" Boomers head was down. His face was hidden by his hair.

"It's Brick. He died today." Boomer said quietly.

"What?" Butch said softly. Then, louder he yelled "WHAT!?" The reporters hearing him came forward, sticking mics in his face, and asking questions. The other guests seemed confused at the ruckus being made. They went up to reporters to ask what was up. That's how the news spread. Brick Johnson was dead. It was a planned assassination. By whom, they didn't know. They just knew he was shot in the head, the only witness was Boomer, who says he wasn't taking questions at the moment. Old friends came up to them both, and gave them condolences. Some even fell on the floor crying. Butch just stood there, in the middle of the crowd, staring at Boomer who still wasn't looking at him. Something was up. Something was wrong, he wasn't telling them something.

"No further questions." He said. He walked past the reporters without a word. He grabbed Boomer by the arm and walked out of the Grande Bellum Theatre. Together, they walked to the home of their former brother Neither of them said a word as they walked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

Boomer sat in a seat not looking at Butch. Butch was walking back and forth. The party had been canceled due to the events of last night. "I don't understand." He said. "Who would want to-" he stopped then ran his hand through his hair. None of this made sense to anyone. Who would want to kill Brick Johnson? What did he do that could piss someone off that much? Boomer was silent again. Butch knew Boomer was hiding something from him, he just couldn't figure out what. He tried asking, but Boomer wouldn't spill. He would just wave it off, and continue his silence.

The police are lost in the case. They say the girl is dead, and that's about it. They haven't identified her, and no one seems to know who she is. They're still looking for the sniper that took him out. They checked all the buildings, turned over every stone, and no sniper. The only thing the citizens could do was grieve. He was a great mayor, that's for sure. Of course, they don't know about the fraud. All that money going into one project... if they found that out, they'd absolutely hate him. Butch couldn't have that. He couldn't have people hating Brick after his death. He turned to Boomer, "We have to figure this out. If we don't it'll bring to much attention to the city." Boomer understood what he was talking about.

Boomer also had an idea about who might want his brother dead. The girl he saw. After he went back a second time, he's positive it was Bubbles. The eyes, the blonde hair, and most importantly the strength. She kicked him into a wall in one go. He didn't catch on immediately, but he knew his second time around who it was. When he tackled her though, she seemed weaker. How could she kill him with a kick, but then not be able push him off in one go the next time? They must be losing their powers. It was a plausible explanation. But then, who was the sniper? One of her sisters? Which one? How were they even supposed to find them? Boomer sighed in frustration. He put his head in his hands.

"Listen, Boom, just take it easy for awhile. You've been through hell today, and I don't expect you to work tomorrow, so I'll see you then." Butch said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Boomer got up, and went to the door. He looked back at his brother. He debated on telling him everything. The second chance he got, the girl, everything. But then he shook his head and left. He would tell him sometime later.

...

The police have identified the girl now. The chief of police stood proudly before the crowd of media spectators. He had files and documents on the dead girl who killed Brick and herself. "The girls name is Bubbles Utonium. If it sounds familiar, it's because she used to be apart of a vigilante superhero group called the 'Powerpuff girls'." The chief stood behind a podium. Boomer and Butch stood next to him in somber black suits.

The chief continued, "These girls roamed the streets of Townsville, not Red Sector. I don't know if they think they have done good by killing an innocent man, but they have taken away the happiness from a lot of great people. We're working hard on this case, and we won't stop until we bring these killers to justice. Take care." He said. The media stormed the podium stage asking questions and shoving mics in the man's face, but security quickly pushed them back away. The chief walked up to Butch and Boomer. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said. Then he and his men left in their squad cars.

Butch and Boomer were herded into a conference room, in the Red Sector city hall. There they sat in a room, all around the table, foreign dignitaries, and leaders of other sectors facing them with grave expressions. "All right people, we have to plan this out." Said Orska Gay. She was the leader of a sector in Russia called Brown Sector. She was a tall stout woman, who wore a black button down shirt, with a black pencil skirt. She had attended the funeral, but with a stoic "all business kind of look about her. Some wondered if she was as devastated as she claimed to be. "These girls, they could be back. They could bring havoc and panic to the people."

One man slammed his hand on the table. "You don't think we know that!?" He yelled. Mayor Greg Hartley of the Green Sector. His sector was located all the way in Kansas. A small sector, but it held a lot of military purpose. He too wore a black suit, but his had the stripes and bars of a war general adorned on them. The man himself was regal to look at, with his watches and dog tags around his neck and arms. "I say we hunt these girls down! You remember the destruction they caused!" He said.

"We can't do that. Mayor Johnson once had powers as well. And if I remember correctly, he also destroyed a few things in his time." Jade Garland, of Purple sector. Her sector was located on Hawaii. Its sole purpose was commercial trade and business. Her attire was less business like, and was a bit too colorful for a funeral procession. She had a long, flowey skirt that had stencils of flowers on them. Poppies actually. Her hair was not up in a bun, but hung down her back in waves. They had small beads and clipped flower buds woven into it. Boomer can't look at her hair with out remembering Bubbles, so he puts his head down.

"He redeemed himself, a long time ago!" Greg said. "He's no reckless tyrant, he sees things for what they are! Plus I don't remember him flying all the way to Kansas, and scaring away the citizens. People got their trade requests and flooded out of the city, like flies running from bug spray! Their powers were too dangerous for normal people!" Everyone could agree on that. At least the Mayor never used his powers against the whole world, where as the girls found it their duty to protect everything and everyone. It just never occurred to them that people didn't need their protection.

Orska sat back in her chair. "Well for the most part, we can't let people know about this. They can't know that the powerpuff girls are back. If they're back at all. All they know is that one of them is dead and another one, possibly, is still out there. Everyone hates them, for now."

Butch nodded to himself. That was all he needed to hear. Those girls were the ones who everyone blamed now. And it had to stay that way, lest someone find out about what JOJO Inc was really up to at night. The meeting was adjourned, and they all went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed since the murder of Brick Johnson. The police have made no arrests yet. They have no suspects either, aside from the powerpuff girls, who Orska is still adamant about keeping quiet. Butch has been filling in for most of Bricks duties, as elections won't be for another two years, and Boomer finally got back to work. Mitch avoided talking about anything. He knew his friend was still grieving and decided to leave it alone. He wouldn't even try to make small talk about things like his supervisor, or how being an intern sucks. Both of them would sit at their desks and type away doing God knows what for the company. JOJO Inc was going down hill. Fast. Brick no longer ran the place, and Butch was no business man.

"I didn't know he did all this stuff!? I thought this was some sort of tech company? I have to deal with foreign trade and stock, and all these projects that have to be shipped to places." Butch complained over lunch. "Did you know I got a call from Orska Gray herself, asking if we sold wireless air conditioners?" Boomer just sort of nodded. They had went to the company cafeteria. Boomer had a plain salad, and Butch ordered chicken. Butch could tell his brother was in a somber mood again. He had been this way ever since Brick died. Normally Butch wouldn't push his brother, but it had been three weeks, and Boomer hadn't done anything. Literally.

When he came to work, he put his hand up shortly to the Secretary as if saying hi, then went to his small office. He would stay in their, typing away. "I don't know what he's typing, but whatever it is it must be a lot." The Secretary would say. She could hear him typing through the walls. And she said he only ever came out to pee, or to eat. Then when the day was over, he'd glance her way, mumble something, then leave. Butch didn't think it was healthy for his brother to be so out of it.

He spoke up, "Hey, um... why don't we do something later? You know, head out." Boomer looked up from his salad, he had this glossed over look in his eyes.

"Where?" He asked.

Butch shrugged. "I don't know man, wherever! Hey, I heard there's this new club downtown that just opened. It's supposed to be the hottest place around. What do you say? Tonight?"

Boomer shrugged. "Fine. Sure." He looked back down at his salad. Butch smiled to himself. A little partying will loosen his brother up. They sat in silence, finishing their food. Then when they were done, Boomer went straight back to his office. Butch went to the elevators. He had to get up to the third floor. That's where Bricks office was. As he was standing there, he saw a girl. She was leaning casually against the wall, and she was immersed in a pager. She wore a green shirt, with a small black scarf tied around her neck. She had black hair that was tied in a messy braid down her back, and black dress pants. She also had nice green eyes, that Butch thought suited her well.

The elevator dinged. He jumped a little. He looked away from the girl, he thought it was creepy the way he stared at her. He was a little happy to see they were going the same way. When they were both in the elevator, Butch smiled at her. "Going to the third floor?" He asked her. She nodded. He pushed three, and stood there. Butch discreetly stared at the girl more. She was a lot shorter than he was, and he couldn't help but notice a tattoo peeking out on her neck. The girl was still staring at her pager. She sure had a lot of messages. He wondered who she was. She seemed a little familiar to him, but then again, he had had his share of women before.

"You lose something over here?" She asked, still staring at her pager. Butch quickly glanced away.

"Um... no! You just look familiar is all." He said, laughing nervously. Jesus Christ how old was he? 16 or 28? He honestly couldn't tell with how nervous he was now. She sure did smell nice though. Butch mentally scolded himself. That's the kind of things a pervert would think.

"Your staring again." The girl said. Butch straightened up. The elevator doors opened, and she walked out. Butch stared after her. She had a piece of paper with her, he could just make out the words "application" on it, something he just noticed. Was she applying here? He hoped so. He would like to get to know this green eyed girl, whoever she was.

...

Boomer sat at his desk. For three weeks, since the murder happened, he had been doing research. With that research, came mountains and mountains of notes on his computer. At his apartment, were even more notes. All of them about Bubbles Utonium. This girl was dead now. That much was for sure. But he knew he could still meet her. He knew exactly how. He hadn't tested it out, he thought maybe the second chance was just God's way of helping him. Or maybe it wasn't . It could be much more than that. While Bommer did have this job as a media director for JOJO Inc, he also had degrees in many scientific subjects. Biology and medicine being just one of the ones he had snagged. He knew a few things about genetics, and if his hunch about the second chance was right, then maybe his powers weren't gone after all. Maybe the chemical X was still there, it had just toned down all these years because of hormones. Now it was resurfacing, and it was coming back stronger, newer. He had studied chemical X years ago in college. Chemical X was a strange drug. Boomer wasn't sure how to describe it, but it had its own immune system, he guessed? It would build defenses against anything trying to kill it.

Which is why the Antidote X didn't exactly work anymore. Mojo would give it to them like flu shots. And over time, the chemical X learned to defend itself against the Antidote. He didn't understand how it worked really, Mojo didn't really understand it either. But knowing this, Boomer thought this might explain why he got his second chance. Because it's a power he has gained. Now all he had to do was find something to kill himself with. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme. He didn't exactly know how the power worked, or even if it was a power. But it was his only shot. Without it, he wouldn't be able save Brick. Boomer had to test it somehow. He remembered when he was dying in his first chance, he saw a blue light. That blue light must have been the power. He tried closing his eyes, and imagining the blue light, but nothing. He banged his head against the desk. This was pointless. Everything was pointless.

He got up and looked at the notes he had written. Behind his computer were countless stick my notes and articles all on Bubbles. Every magazine article and research appear on Chemical x was strung across the wall like Christmas ornaments. He looked at his computer and saw the ten page essay he had written a few years back on chemical deleted it. There was no point to this. No point in trying. Even if this power did work, what was he supposed to do? How would he confront her? Boomer felt like giving up completely. His brother was dead. It would be a matter of days before people looked deeper. Then they would hate him. Boomer didn't know exactly about the project Brick had been working on, but it was using money from taxpayers, and whatever it was it wasn't good. Boomer decided not to pry, though. If his brother thought his project would help the city, then fine. He would let him be. But now people were trying to find something. Boomer couldn't mislead the media forever. All of it was just too much.

He didn't want people to hate his brother, but he knew it was inevitable. Boomer suddenly got up. He hadn't visited the roof in awhile. He used to go up there because he liked the view of the city. There was a flower garden there. He hadn't seen the flowers in awhile. He walked out of his office, the Secretary was there. She asked where he was going, but he didn't answer. In fact, he almost didn't hear her. She had said it about three times. He ignored her though, and went to the elevators. He pressed the top floor and waited. When he got there, no one else was on the roof. He went to the flower beds. They still looked the same. He went to the edge so he could see the people. They were all walking and enjoying life. The pavement suddenly looked like a nice place to Boomer. Without really thinking, he climbed on the ledge. He stood on the ledge, looking down at the people. He took a small step forward, right before he heard the doors behind him burst open. Butch came sprinting to him, yelling his name. "Boomer!" But it was too late, Boomer had fallen too far for him to reach, and before he knew it he was on the pavement. His vision was overtaken by a light, and then a familiar blue light.

When he opened his eyes, he knew exactly where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Butch stared after the girl as she got off the elevator. Seeing the papers in her hand, he thought maybe she was applying for a job here at JOJO. He hoped so. He would like to get to know her. He stopped staring after her when she turned down a corner. He walked out the elevator and headed for Brenda's office. Brenda Stillwater was the best in the Tech Department. She was the one who had proposed some of the best gadgets to Brick. Brick had her in charge of everything from money to trade in the Tech Department. And Butch hated her. To him, she was just way too controlling. Butch couldn't take a piss without her knowing about it. He wondered if this was how she was with his brother, all controlling and on his back. Her office was relatively big, almost as big as Bricks. Everyone else had tiny spaces. They were almost like cubicles. Butch came up to her door, and knocked. He could hear her talking on the phone, when he knocked she hung it up, and came to answer. "Johnson. What do you want?" She said. She opened the door wider for him to come him.

"Well, it's about Brick. How long do I have to keep doing... you know, his job?" Butch asked, scratching his head.

Brenda crossed her arms, she had on a blue pant suit, with white stripes going down the sides. She had a red dress shirt underneath, and a gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was graying and brown, and tied in a bun. She had a look of disappointment on her face. "I really don't think your suited for the job either, but you've gotta do it for now. Your family to Brick, so what better person to fill the spot?" She said. She said the last bit mockingly. She must have heard about the meeting they had with Orska and the others. She sighed, and walked over to her desk, fiddling with a picture of her on vacation.

"It's just ridiculous. It's almost as if we're actors on a set, trying to please the audience." She said. "You have to play the part until we figure this out. No elections are being held, so expect some mayoral paperwork coming your way." She said pointing a pen at him. Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"It just seems to me that I could use a little help? I don't know a damn thing about running a city! Let alone a great sector like Red Sector!" He said. Brenda angrily put a finger to her mouth and shushed him.

"We don't know who's watching so shut it!" She said in an angry whisper. Butch didn't see the point in being quiet. Especially after she just said it's like they were "actors on a set." He didn't think Brenda was as bright as she claimed to be.

"So what? No one's got the place tapped, that's stupid!" Butch sighed. "We have to do something though. We can't keep holding back elections, people will grow suspicious. We absolutely can't let in some random politician. They would ruin the place." Despite its name, Red Sector was neither red nor blue when it came to politics. They always did their own thing.

"I've been getting calls from Orska, she says she'd like us to unite the two sectors. Hers and ours, one giant sector helping the world." Brenda shook her head. "It's all crazy. Now that Mayor Bricks gone, everyone is flocking to take advantage of the place. They all want a piece of Red Sector." She said quietly. Butch had to agree with her. Ever since Brick died things have slowly gone down hill. People have been quitting, more trade requests have been coming in. It was all so overwhelming. He had no idea what to do. He tried confiding in someone for help. Anyone! Boomer was way too out of it most of the time to even listen or take him seriously. Mitch was just as lost as he was.

"I'm just an intern, I don't know a damn thing about running a city either." He said. Butch's shoulders sagged.

"I guess I'll see ya then. Good night." He said. He turned to leave. As soon as he walked out of the office he felt really tired. All of this was just too much for him. Before this he was just some Broker in downtown Red Sector. He had the best spot in town, but ever since he's been working two jobs, his first job has gone flat. Most of the money he makes from this job has to go into other things, like projects for the city. He only had enough for living expenses. The only way he was able to even propose going to the club with Boomer, is if he saved up some money. Butch went into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, and dumped some water in his face to wake him up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw how tired he looked for the first time. He had giant bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. It's as if he hadn't slept in days. He banged his head against the mirror, he doubted everything about himself now. He wasn't a mayor, he wasn't a leader at all. He couldn't do this, yet he had to. Everyone knew he was messing up, they could tell just by looking at him, how much he has goofed. He felt like giving up. Completely.

He closed his eyes, and for a few minutes he saw nothing but darkness. Then the darkness was overpowered by a green light, and suddenly he could see someone. He could see Boomer, standing on the roof, climbing up the edge. He blinked, and started to run. Butch didn't question whatever it was he was seeing but whatever it was, he had to stop it. He ran for the stairs, hoping to get there fast. He burst through the doors of the roof, and saw Boomers figure falling. "Boomer!" He yelled out. But it was too late. Boomer had jumped off the roof and had fallen to his death. The people down below on the sidewalk screamed. "Someone call 911!" A man yelled.

...

Butch now sits at his desk in the office that used to belong to his older brother Brick. He has a black suit on with a green undershirt, and velvet green tie. It looks similar to the kind Brick used to wear. He had both of his hands folded on the desk, and he stared blankly at the girl before him. The girl with the pager from the elevator was here. She worked here now, kind of. After Boomer had killed himself, she replaced him in the media department. So now he had to meet with her every week to talk about his public figure. Boomer killed himself not just two weeks ago, and it still haunted Butch. The girl with the pager, Buttercup Ultaire, set her pager down finally after sitting there for five minutes, and took something from her purse. She handed it to him.

"This is a newspaper from yesterday." She said. The headlines were nothing special. Just reports of affairs and shady business deals. "So as you can see, there's nothing major being put out. But we still gotta work on your figure. People see you as 'The Second Mayor.' Which isn't good in my book. So your gonna be a social butterfly for a few days. Until people see you differently." She said. She picked up her pager again and began typing something in. "I've already booked hundreds of places for us to go to, including a memorial site for your brother. We've got to be there. Friday, by ten, don't be late." She said. And with that she got up and walked out. She wasn't as nice and inviting as he thought she would be.

Butch sat back in his chair. Because they could find no replacement, they made Butch the mayor and head of the company. Something he didn't want to happen. Another thing he didn't want to happen was his brothers death. He saw Boomer kill himself, in advance. He had some strange vision of what was happening before it happened. It tripped him out. He kept thinking maybe he could've gotten there faster, or maybe he could've done something more. But he could never come up with an answer.

He had also been getting more and more of these visions. They happened sporadically and were often about random people. He couldn't control it, it just happened. Like sneezing. Just then, he had seen Buttercup hand in her weekly report before going to her small office. He waited. A few minutes later, he could hear her office door closing. He didn't tell anyone about this strange ability he had. He decided to keep it a secret. He didn't want to freak people out or anything. He leaned forward in his chair. He had work to do.

He sighed, and got busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Boomer finds himself sitting in the same seat he was in when he first went back. His friend, Mitch is standing in front of him. Talking about the same damn cup of coffee. He gets up suddenly, and looks his friend directly in the eye. " I think I better go now." He says. Mitch looks confused.

"Oh? Okay then…" He says. Boomer had cut him off in mid sentence, and normally that was not something he did. Boomer was the "Nice one", right? Mitch shrugged it off, and turned around and left. He waved at him from behind. "See you later man." He said. Boomer didn't even stop to see if he turned the corner. He burst back through the office, startling his brother, back from the dead again. The office is not the same. Someone else is in the office this time. A woman with long red hair, she sits in the seat Boomer had sat in when he was called into the office. She didn't turn around when he barged through. She didn't even flinch. Like she was expecting something like this.

"Boomer, what the hell?!" Brick yells. "You knew I was in a meeting, I said I'd call you in later, just wait outside!" He said.

The woman spoke up. "No, no it's fine. Really! Let him stay for a while." She said. She had a voice that commanded everything around her. It was a deep, and sonorous voice, but it still sounded feminine. Brick relaxed a little, almost completely.

"Alright. Then Boomer, have a seat. We were talking about… Um… I can't seem to be able to…" Brick could not remember what he was talking about just a few moments ago.

"We were discussing my trade request, remember?" The woman said.

Brick nodded, as if remembering again. "Yes… Well, about that, I'm afraid I'll have to deny it. We have to many as it is, and-"

"But I need to leave Red Sector. It's very important that I-" Brick cut her off.

"And while I understand that, you have to take into account how important the trade request system is to our city. It affects every single Trade Unit, including the Criminal Department. You'll have to wait until the ban on Trade Requests is lifted." The woman's shoulders sagged a little. Boomer scoffed, and his brother glared at him.

"Something you'd like to add, Boomer?" Brick asked. Boomer shook his head. He knew who this woman was. She was apart of the assassination last time. Why else would she be here? Brick cleared his throat.

"Well then I guess that settles everything." He said. "Is there anything else you'd like help with, Ms… What was your name again?" he asked. The woman smiled. "Ultaire. My name is Blossom Ultaire." Brick nodded.

"I'll be sure to put you on the list as soon as the ban is lifted ." He dismissed her, and she left. Boomer watched her the whole time, and the whole time he couldn't help but feel sick. Her smile was poison.

…..

Brick glared at his brothers turned back. "Seriously!? You embarrassed me in front of her! What if she had been one of the officials!? I should fire you for that stunt!" He said. He was red with anger. Boomer blinked at his brother, stupidly. He had almost forgot why he was here.

"Brick! I have to talk to you about something!" He said. He stood up, and grabbed his brothers hand, dragging him toward the door. Brick yanked his hand away from his brother's.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked. Boomer shook his head.

"We can't talk about it here." Boomer said, exasperated.

Despite being beyond pissed, he decided to humor his brother a little. "Alright. Fine. We can talk. But after that, I'm firing you." He said. Boomer didn't even seemed fazed.

"That's perfectly fine with me, just move." He led his brother out of the building.

They walked for sometime until they reached a secluded area, Boomer kept looking around, he tried peering into the building windows across the street. If there was ever a time he truly wished for his powers, it was right now. They finally stopped by the veranda, near the gardens. The Red Sector City Hall building housed a lot of people during the day, and it also got a lot of visitors. As such, it had pointless things like a garden, and a public pool. The veranda was surrounded with trees, and it was the only place that Brick had deemed unimportant. Because he didn't care about it, neither did the maintenance or groundskeeping crew. Which made it the best place to talk in private, away from nosy ears. Boomer turned to his brother, and spoke quickly without pause. "Someone's trying to kill you, and I know who they are. We don't have a whole lot of time, and there is absolutely no way I can explain how I know this, I just do." Brick stared at his brothers determined face. He had never seen him look serious until then. Boomer had never been serious in his life, and right now it was almost unsettling.

"What- I- This is some joke right?" Brick said.

Boomer shook his head, "No. Someone is trying to kill you, and I know who it is, but-"

Brick put his hand up. "Let me guess, you don't have any proof? Okay, this has been nice Boomer, but you and Butch really need to think up more creative pranks then-"

Boomer jumped on his brother, pushing him on the ground. Something whizzed past his ear just as they landed on the ground. Brick turned his head softly only to find a small dart in the dirt. It had a feathered tail, red feathers so close they touched his cheek. Brick paled a little. Boomer, who was still pinning him down, grabbed the dart up. It was a small dart, but it was not meant to be shot. The tail feathers were slightly burned on the ends. Boomer pulled his brother up, Brick is shaking. He cannot take his eyes from the dart in Boomer's hands. Brick just nods, accepting whatever the hell this was.

"We need to alert the guards. Tell them that someone keeps sneaking onto the premises." Boomer says. Brick regrets saying he would fire his brother for a short while. Brick stands in the shade of the trees, while Boomer takes out his phone, sending in alerts all over the building. The two of them are completely silent, and neither moves at all, save for Boomer's hands on his phone.

….


End file.
